Five Points For Snogging
by Indigo Child
Summary: This is a drabble I wrote specifically for LadyBrannon. Normally, I write DracoGinny, but she requested a HarryGinny drabble so I just had to oblige her. Complete.


**Five Points For Snogging**

Harry stood there, leaning back casually against the stone wall of the corridor. Ron and Hermione had already walked on ahead of him so that they could take their usual seats at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and eat dinner. Ron was hungry and there was no stopping him once his stomach wanted food. And Hermione? Well, ever since she and Ron started dating a year ago, she always followed him wherever he went. Harry grinned to himself as he thought about his two friends… especially Hermione. She was a strong and independent witch and vowed never to dote over any wizard, yet there she was doing that very thing with Ron.

Suddenly, he stood up straight and felt his skin get hot. Immediately, he ran his fingers through his messy black hair in an attempt to straighten it out a bit, but it was all for naught. She looked like a porcelain angel floating along the corridor and there he was, nervous and untidy. Despite his frantic efforts, he suddenly found that he no longer cared. He was mesmerized. She was flanked by Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood, but he really saw no one but her… Ginny Weasley.

"Hi Harry," she said as she got closer to where he was standing.

Harry grinned goofily and began shifting from one foot to the other. Ginny smiled and told Colin and Luna to go on ahead without her and she then asked Colin to save her a seat.

"So, you waiting for me?"

Harry's cheeks tinged a shade of pink and he scowled slightly at himself for acting so ridiculously. The two had been dating for several months now and she still made his stomach do turns. It wasn't all that long ago when the situation had been reversed. What happened to that shy red-haired girl who he thought of as Ron's little sister? She definitely wasn't here now and when he thought about it, she had been gone for quite some time.

"Yeah," he finally answered.

"I see," she replied as she moved even closer to him.

Harry could feel the warmth of her hand as it grazed his. At that moment, he found his courage once again and grasped her hand in his. He squeezed it lightly and smiled. Ginny returned his smile and hugged him.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of her hair. He loved the way she smelled. It was a scent totally unique to her and he relished the fact that only he had the privilege of getting this close to her and thus getting her scent all over his robes. Suddenly, Harry pulled away a bit and stared intensely into the red-haired girl's chocolate-brown eyes.

"You amaze me, Ginny. I never knew that someone could look more and more beautiful everyday." Harry winced at his words. They were so cliché, but at the same time they were the truth. He could only hope that Ginny could tell that he took his breath away.

Suddenly, she blushed and Harry knew right then and there that she found no fault with what he had just said. So, he seized the moment and scooped her up in his arms once again and firmly planted his lips against hers and caught her up in a lingering kiss. Ginny's lips responded with determination and eagerness to explore, which caused Harry to kiss her more forcefully. She responded willingly, allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth.

The kiss was passionate, but brief. Suddenly, an all too familiar voice filled Harry's ears and caused Ginny to jump back in alarm.

"Two young Gryffindors behaving indecently in the Great Hall. This is unacceptable."

Harry rolled his eyes while Ginny stood her ground, unflinching.

"Mr. Potter, I expected better from you," Snape drawled on. The man heaved a sigh, "Very well. Five points for Gryffindor…"

Ginny arched an eyebrow in bewilderment. The corners of Harry's mouth turned upward into a small grin. Over the past couple years, he and Snape had reached an understanding. Learning the secrets of the Order had helped them both in that regard, but many were still unaware of this.

"Five points for giving us hope for the future."


End file.
